With you, There is no such thing as Loneliness
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Tohru has just signed on to her new screen name, and someone keeps IMing her. How many secrets will spill in their conversation? Why isnt this IMer telling her who they are? ONESHOT and if u cant guess the pairing by their screen names...that's just sad.


this is just a lil im conversation between Kyo and Tohru. Read and review!

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD just signed on. (May 14)

Happy0nigiri:D just signed on.

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: hey

Happy0nigiri:D : …………hello!

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: do u even kno who I am?

Happy0nigiri:D :um…no

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: Damm, u type slow

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: it's a secret

Happy0nigiri:D :ok…

Happy0nigiri:D :so, wat would u like 2 talk about?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: u

Happy0nigiri:D :eh?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: o……uh……

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: idk

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: I didn't mean that!

Happy0nigiri:D :………?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: forget it! Nvm

Happy0nigiri:D :ok…

Happy0nigiri:D :wait! Was it sumtin I said? I'm sry!

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: dnt apologize. its not ur fault. As always, its my fault

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: dnt make urself feel bad

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: …… b/c of me……

Happy0nigiri:D : ………LoNeLynMisUnderSTooD?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: im still here

Happy0nigiri:D :y is ur sn so…

Happy0nigiri:D :I cnt believe im goin 2 say this but… y is it so…lonely?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: y should u ask….. i mean….. y do u care about how I feel?

Happy0nigiri:D :I guess I just wondered…

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: its b/c….. that's the way I usually feel…

Happy0nigiri:D : o

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: ur makin that face again rnt u?

Happy0nigiri:D : O.o ?

Happy0nigiri:D :HOW DO U KNO WAT I LOOK LIKE!

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: I have my ways

Happy0nigiri:D : but…

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: ill tell u who I am sooner or lata

Happy0nigiri:D :I haf 2 go and make dinna now…

Happy0nigiri:D : I hope we can talk again soon!

Happy0nigiri:D : Bye!

Happy0nigiri:D has just signed off.

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: Bye Tohru.

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD has just signed off.

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD has just signed on. (June 3)

Happy0nigiri:D has just signed on.

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: I havta ask u sumtin

Happy0nigiri:D: o! Hello LoNeLynMisUnderSTooD!

Happy0nigiri:D: I'm sry. Were u goin 2 say sumtin?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: do u…

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: nvm. I cant ask it

Happy0nigiri:D: No! No!

Happy0nigiri:D: Tell me! ill listen

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: ……….ok

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: r u happy where u r?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: like, is there anybody livin w/ u that seems mysterious?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: or mayb………annoying?

Happy0nigiri:D: Nothing of the sort!

Happy0nigiri:D: I'm very happy, just where i am.

Happy0nigiri:D: but…

Happy0nigiri:D: there is someone…

Happy0nigiri:D: but not annoyin, of course!

Happy0nigiri:D: its in his eyes…

Happy0nigiri:D: sometimz he's not as friendly

Happy0nigiri:D: but he cant b…really nice… wen he wants 2 b…and he…

Happy0nigiri:D: he is a good person…inside…I can c it in his eyes…those dreamy eyes that lead to his soul…

Happy0nigiri:D: where I can c wat he's really feelin…if he's happy or sad or depressed…

Happy0nigiri:D: and I like knowin…b/c…then I can help him…or b happy or sad or even depressed w/ him…

Happy0nigiri:D: b/c i… I think i…

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: he doesn't happen to hav silver hair, does he? Or purplish colored eyes?

Happy0nigiri:D: No! they're red as crimson. And flame orange locks.

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD! OO

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: ur serious!

Happy0nigiri:D: I am. wats the matter?

Happy0nigiri:D: I said something wrong, didn't i?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: ………………no

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: u've said the words I wanted 2 hear….

Happy0nigiri:D: eh?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: tell me

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD: do u love him?

Happy0nigiri:D: ………I think……I do…

Happy0nigiri:D: y? y do u want 2 kno all of this?

LoNeLy**n**MisUnderSTooD has just signed off.

Happy0nigiri:D: No! No, Come back! U havnt told me who u were! Wait…i

The computer went black and Tohru stared at the motionless screen. "Huh?"

"So this is what you have been doing with your free time!" a voice came from behind her.

Tohru spun around in the chair. Kyo stood in the doorway, twirling the computer cord, now out of the socket, between his fingers. "Kyo, I'm sorry! I'm supposed to be making dinner!" Tohru blushed in embarrassment. She was about to leave the room when Kyo put his arm up in front of her across the doorway entrance.

"I love you too," Kyo leaned down and placed his lips, soothingly, on Tohru's. She instantly closed her eyes, slipping out a tiny gasp. Tohru pushed herself in a bit more, towards Kyo. When they parted, she sighed.

"Kyo," she breathed.

Kyo smiled down to her. Then, unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling the experience of a real hug.

Before he transformed into a small orange cat, he told her, "I'm not so lonely anymore."

Owari

Thanks for readin! plz review


End file.
